Sonic LOVES Syrup
by S0n1cK1d
Summary: What happens when you put a family of hedgehogs, and have them be in the middle of Detroit? This is what happens.
It was around 7:00 O'clock in the morning when Sonic was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. Sonic looked up at his ceiling, he had been dreaming about his desire to admit his true feelings to Shadow. As he got out of his bed, his morning wood stuck out like a sore penis. He quickly put of his jeans and t-shirt, and went into his living room. He saw Amy nursing one of his two kids they had together. The other was lying face first on hardwood floor. The first one, female, named Amelia, was sucking on her mothers titties with the desire to quench her thirst. The other one, male, named Rob, was attempting to quench his hunger by trying to devour sonic's shoes that were next to the TV. Sonic was tired of Rob's shit, but couldn't say it out loud or else Rob might start crying. So he went over and picked rob, and placed him on the kitchen counter, which was next to the living room. Rob tried to eat his mothers cigarette butts, but accidentally spilled them on the floor. Since Rob was scared of heights, he decided not to chase after the cigarette butts. Sonic looked at Amy, smoking her cigarette whilst feeding Amelia. Sonic wanted to tell her to put the cigarette away, but he was too hungover from last night when he invited Knuckles and Tails for drinks. He went into the kitchen again, opening the fridge and grabbing the half gallon of milk. He opened the cap and drank STRAIGHT from the jug. After drinking about a quarter of the half gallon, he put the cap on loosely and shoved it back into the refrigerator. He left the kitchen soon afterward and proceeded to head toward the front door. "See ya later Amy, I gotta go fast or something like that." Sonic said awkwardly, just wanting to leave behind his stressful life in that house. Why didn't I just stay with Rogue? At least Rogue would've agreed on getting her tubes tied. That way I wouldn't have to deal with these little shits and my boring as fuck sex life. But oh well. He got into his truck, adjusting his front view mirror, and then backing out of the driveway. He drove down the street, on his way to the local bar. On his way, he saw a familiar car. It was Shadow's Lamborghini. This made Sonic think about just how SHITTY his whole life is. Shitty truck, shitty wife, shitty kids, shitty friends, and a shitty house. All he wanted was to be close to Shadow for just one moment. Imagining himself making sweet love to Shadow in the back of his Lamborghini made Sonic erect. Sonic made his way to the bar, pushing the bar door open, all the fat, sloppy, bar loners greeted him as they always did when he showed up. Sonic made his way to the usual spot next to the TV, since the one at home didn't have as many channels as the one at the bar. This was just one of the many reasons Sonic made his daily commute to the bar. He orders a pitcher of Budweiser, not intending to share one bit of it, or miss a single drop. He starts chugging the whole damn thing, that was until a familiar face walked through the door. Could it be? It was SHADOW! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! Shadow looked distressed, looking down at the ground all depressed like an emo kid. Sonic called out Shadow, telling him to get over here. Shadow looked up at Sonic, attempting to put on a forced smile as to make it seem as if everything was alright. He slumped over to Sonic, sitting down in the seat across from him and starting down at the table as he did so. Sonic asked, curious. "Shadow, what is wrong pal?" Shadow looked up at Sonic, tears starting to form in the crevasses of his eye balls. He could not help but sob as he told Sonic the bad news. "Rouge broke up with me!" Shadow rubbed his eyes, "Not only that, but she took all my money!" Sonic on the outside looked sympathetic toward shadow, but on the inside he was never more delighted. Not only is he broke and desperate, he is also lonely! As the two conversed onward, Sonic devised a plan in his head to get Shadow to have sweet, succulent, sex with Shadow. The mere thought of banging that butt hole gave sonic a raging boner. His dick was so erect, he crossed his leg and tried to play it off naturally. But, Shadow took notice. Shadow asked Sonic, sort of confused. "Sonic, are you getting a boner?" Sonic had a face of total distraught. His deception was foiled by Shadows keen eyes. Sonic couldn't hold it in, he spilled his emotions out, as if his emotions were sperm, his mouth was a dick, and shadow was shadow. "Shadow, you are my one and only love!" Sonic exclaimed, taking off his old wedding ring pop, reaching over and grabbing Shadows MANLY hands. "Sonic, I must let you know." Shadow said, in a low voice. He couldn't take his eyes off Sonic's erect penis. "I feel the same about you as you do about me!" Sonic looked down and saw Shadows manly cock shooting upward like a heat seeking missile. They stood up and leaned over, their lips touching and they exchange tongues. They both soon after left the bar, Shadow carrying sonic out and took him over to his parked Lamborghini. The door opened, and the two of them were aroused. and horny. They stepped in the backseat, proceeding onward to making sweet love on the leathery cushioned seats. "Wait, Shadow!" said Sonic as he breathed heavily on Shadows chest. "Take me home first, I want to do things to you so kinky we will remember it till the day we DIE." Sonic said. Sonic asked for shadow to hand over one of his guns. He obliged, and Sonic got into the front seat of the car. He started the car, then as he zoomed out of the parking lot full speed, he looked over and made out with shadow once more. In a matter of minutes, they appeared back at Sonic's house. Sonic kicked open the door, taking aim, and blasting Amy's brains out as quickly as she could look over and say, "What the FUCK?!" Amy's brains splattered all over Amelia's face, she had still been sucking on her mothers tits even after she had been shot. She was one hungry baby. Rob was still on the kitchen counter. Sonic took aim, and fired upon Rob. Three bullets pierced the babies chest as it rolled over, off the table, and landed head first on the ground. He then walked over and pried Amelia from Amy's boobs. Sonic threw the baby up into the air like a soccer ball, then drop kicked its fucking face and sent it flying through the wall. Blood gushed from the baby's face. Sonic took aim, and blasted a single hole through the babies chest, killing it instantly. "Alright Shadow," said Sonic. "Lets gets started." Sonic went over to the kitchen and pried open the refrigerator, grabbing Mrs. Buttersworth syrup, intending to have a very sticky threesome with the syrup bottle. Sonic asked shadow to lay down on the couch, setting down the syrup bottle on the coffee table that sat next to the couch, Sonic then grabbed Amelia's dead caucus, shoving his erect penis through the gunshot hole. His penis was big enough that the whole not only ripped open, but his dick stuck out the other side. He went over to shadow, grabbing the syrup on his way to the couch, then started pouring the syrup on both of their dicks. Using Amelia's bullet wound as a condom, Sonic rough fucked Shadow harder then he ever fucked Amy in their 1 whole year of marriage. Sonic and Shadow gasped for air as they ripped each others assholes apart, using the dead bodies as fuck pillows and Amy's blood as a lube. After about 2 hours of gay sex, rogue THE BAT, busted through the door with a minigun in hands. She saw what happened and nearly threw up at all the blood, sweat, jizz, and tears. Sonic and Shadow laid next to each other, drunk and smoking cigarettes. This set the fire alarm off. After Rogue nearly emptied all of her stomach contents, she looked up at the two in total disgust. "I think after I kill the two of you, I am going to kill MYSELF." Sonic is too tired to run, and Shadow has literally nothing left to live for. As they both embrace in their final moments, Rogue fires up the minigun and fills the both of them up with led. Blood splattered all OVER the floor. Bullet shells scattered across the entire household. After about 5 minutes of constantly firing, Sonic and Shadow were nothing but a pile of bones and flesh. They both ascended to a better place. Meanwhile, Rogue drops the minigun on the ground, getting onto her knees. She grabs Shadow's pistol, and sticks it in her mouth. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath through her nose, and finally pulls the trigger. So, with my final statement, I hope you all learned never to start a family of hedgehogs in the middle of Detroit, or else this might happen to you too. THE END.


End file.
